Maldito sea el día femenino
by Zarite
Summary: ―¿Qué haces? ―pidió en un susurro entrecortado mientras sentía las mejillas rosadas. Hibari hundió más el dedo entre los pliegues de la vagina femenina y sintió la humedad con más fuerza. Movió el dedo y Miura apretó los dientes ruborizada. ―H-Hibari… ―


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**M**aldito sea el día femenino.

* * *

Azorada con un gran rubor en las mejillas Haru vislumbro con ojos acuosos el baño de la casa de Tsuna, sin embargo no se levantó de su silla temiendo que alguien se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba o peor aún, viera algo que no debería, como algo rojizo.

Con manos temblorosas se llevo los dedos a sus muslos y sintió algo pegajoso y caliente. Joder, sabía lo que era.

¡Debió traer tampones!

Agacho la cabeza avergonzada, jadeo y miro la mesa, al frente Tsunayoshi ni siquiera se percataba lo que pasaba, tampoco Gokudera, Lambo, o los demás, Hibari estaba a su lado irritado, mostrando un molesto fruncimiento de cejas.

No quería estar al lado de los herbívoros, pero si ella quería y se empeñaba nada podría hacer.

La vio moverse nerviosa en la silla, moviéndose incomoda y tocándose los muslos, un brillo perverso cruzo en sus ojos. Traslado sus manos hasta la falda de la muchacha y busco con sus dedos largos sus muslos, que los encontró y palpo con curiosidad y morbosa perversidad que ya estaba húmeda y caliente.

¿Miura estaba excitada en medio de una comida en casa de Tsunayoshi Sawada? Abrió los ojos ligeramente y luego le miro a los ojos castaños, ella le dio una mirada asustada y su rostro se torno pálido.

―¿Qué haces? ―pidió en un susurro entrecortado mientras sentía las mejillas rosadas. Hibari hundió más el dedo entre los pliegues de la vagina femenina y sintió la humedad con más fuerza. Movió el dedo y Miura apretó los dientes ruborizada. ―H-Hibari… ―suplico la joven, más él le miro brevemente sonriendo.

―Hibari-san, ¿No quieres algo para comer? ―preguntó Tsuna mirando su plato que era servido por su madre. Hibari le miro y frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué coño estaba en su casa?

Ah, claro, el bebé… y también Miura…

―No. ―respondió fríamente, Sawada asintió y comió lentamente al igual que sus compañeros la comida que había echo su adorada madre.

Hibari hizo bailar su dedo en la humedad que le recibió, le apretó el botón rosado que no veía y ella ahogo un gemido llamando la atención de todos.

―¿Te sientes mal Haru-chan? ―preguntó preocupada Kyoko. Miura negó.

―N-No… estoy bien…

Su sonrisa creció brevemente antes de que ella intentara cerrar las piernas.

―Hibari… ―susurro muy bajo.

Hibari Kyouya le miro sus ojos que parecían a punto de llorar y con un suspiro quito la mano.

―¡Hibari-san, su mano está sangrando!

Horror. Desastre.

Haru escondió su rostro que perdía y al mismo tiempo recibía en color rojizo y palidez extrema.

Kyouya levantó una ceja y miro su mano, sangre. Sí, pero él no sintió nada y menos aún se hirió… así que…

Giro el rostro en dirección de su amante.

―Lo siento―hipo y luego lloro.

…

Las fiestas de Tsunayoshi eran horribles, en sus fiestas ocurría algo.

La primera fiesta que hizo Tsuna acabo estallando literalmente, alguien, él no quería apuntar quien, saco bombas y mandó la mansión por los aires.

La segunda se inundó de agua…

La tercera… era mejor no recordarla.

Y la cuarta termino en luchas entre guardianes y las damas como espectadoras.

Y al final Sawada Tsunayoshi pensó que lo mejor sería hacer una fiesta en la casa de su adorada madre, que él estaba seguro que sus guardianes no destruirían, no pelearían, no intentarían matarse… pero no.

Ahí estaba Hibari Kyouya mirando detenidamente su mano, parecía más pálido de lo normal, a su lado, Haru Miura, amante, compañera y todo lo demás, según el pensamiento del guardián del anillo Nube nadie sabía de ellos, pero los guardianes no eran estúpidos, tal vez Lambo, pero no los demás.

Sawada trago saliva y sonrió forzosamente.

―¿Quién hirió a Hibari-san? ―preguntó calmado. Sus compañeros le miraron con confusión.

―Yo no. ―respondieron al unísono.

Entonces Haru se levantó de su silla y corrió al baño, y los chicos vieron su falda manchada de sangre.

―Oh. ―murmuraron sonrojados, más después miraron a Hibari que se levantó y fue a la cocina directo a la pila.

…

Tsuna frunció las cejas pensando en que lugar hacer la próxima fiesta, no quería hacerla en la mansión, los chicos siempre la destruían, y su casa estaba prohibida ya. No quería saber que su antigua casa era lugar para retozar sexualmente.

Suspiro y gruño.

¡Sus compañeros eran… insoportables a veces!

N/A. ¡LOL!


End file.
